


The Omiai Mystery

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho has been in a marriage meeting before but he ended up getting dumped. And he's going to discover the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omiai Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and added Jun gifs that inspired me to write this! Look at those gifs, pretty sure they fit in so well. Haha! ;)

Should he or should he not say it?  
  
This was the question that was running in Sakurai Sho’s mind as he sat on the filming set of Shiyagare that day. They were talking about marriage meetings with their guest and he was having an inner debate with himself as to whether he was going to shut up or talk.  
  
It was quiet on set until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“I’ve gone to one of those, once.”  
  
It was Nino who reacted immediately with a practiced “Eh?”. A few milliseconds of silence came from the other members before the three seated lads finally spoke up with the same confused and surprised question.  
  
“To a marriage meeting?”  
  
Sho could only nod in reply as he started telling the story—his brilliant mind thought it’d be great content for the show. Granted that it wasn’t really a marriage meeting per se but it was a little close to that and it  _was_  a long time ago, when he was about 25 years old. Everyone listened intently to his story as he went on to say that the woman he was set up with apologized to him as she got engaged two months later.  
  
“In the end, I got dumped.” Sho ended with a laugh, chancing a glance to his right as everyone started bowing and Nino saying  _‘otsukaresamadeshita’._  
  
By the end of filming and as everyone said their thanks, the five of them made their way to their green room—chatting on the way there. As per usual, Nino was walking with Ohno while Aiba was right next to him, yapping away about a store that he visited recently. Sho craned his neck, trying to find Jun who was way behind them, walking alone with a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
“Ah Sho-chan, so you’ve gone to a marriage meeting!” Aiba suddenly opened up as they entered the green room, dispersing and changing to their personal clothes. “We have to talk about this. How come you only just told us this?” He laughed.  
  
Sho nodded, getting out of his coat jacket and buttoned shirt. “Kind of, only once though and there’s really nothing to tell.” He said, his eyes finding its way to Jun again who was still wearing that cheeky smile—the smile that hid his front teeth but fully emphasized his cheekbones.  
  
He was about to point it out but Ohno did it for him, “MatsuJun looks awfully happy.” Ohno said, staring at Jun who was minding his own business near the door.  
  
“Do I?” Jun laughed, his gaze straight towards Sho who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. Jun made the most innocent face he could make. “What?”  
  
“He’s hiding something, isn’t he?” Nino asked, already finished changing and ready to go home but he won’t go home just yet when there’s great talk like this. “J only becomes like this when he’s hiding something.” Nino observed with a teasing smile.  
  
“I’m really not hiding anything. Just…today’s Shiyagare filming has been interesting, hasn’t it?” Jun simply said, trying to bite down the smile that’s creeping up to his face again.  
  
Sho knew that they won’t succeed in making Jun say whatever it was that was making him secretly laugh so he spoke up, “You know he’s not gonna say it, whatever it is.” He said, closing the conversation for everyone.  
  
“Stubborn Jun.” Ohno laughed as he finished changing his clothes as well.  
  
Nino took that as his cue to leave, slinging his bag on himself and rushing to the door with lightning speed while waving goodbye to everyone. He’s always the first one to leave. Following Nino was Ohno and then Aiba who did his best to coax any information out of Jun but ultimately failing.  
  
Finally, when Sho and Jun were the only people left, he decided to ask Jun about it too. Jun just finished fixing himself in his personal clothes when Sho stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest and determination clear on his face.  
  
“Explain.”  
  
“Explain what?”  
  
“Just because I told them to let it go, doesn’t mean I will.” Sho said with determination. “You’ve been smiling like an idiot since I told my marriage meeting story. Why? You’re giving me the creeps.” He said.  
  
“Your accusations wound me.” Jun replied with a mock hurt expression before laughing. “For all you know, I’m laughing at a whole other different thing.” He said, picking up his bag and grabbing Sho’s bag as well, shoving it to the arms of the older guy as he walked to the door. “Come on, Sho-san, let’s go home.” Jun said.  
  
Sho stood rooted on the spot, refusing to move. “I swear I will not drive us home until you tell me what you’re hiding.” He said, standing his ground. Jun paused and looked back at him.  
  
Jun was so amused and Sho could see it clearly on his face. This man in front of him was so infuriating at times that he wanted to pull all his hair out. “I’ll take a taxi home then.” Jun confidently said, laughing as he continued to make his way to the door.  
  
Sho let out a frustrated scream, following Jun to the door and grabbing his arm. “Fine, you win. Whatever. Let’s go.” Sho conceded. Jun laughed as he followed Sho to his car and they made their way home.  
\--  
  
It was a quiet Saturday night and even though Sho would normally be out and about during this time, he cancelled all his plans to be able to watch Shiyagare. If Jun wasn’t going to tell him anything then might as well not push it and just observe from the edited footage itself. Surely Jun’s reactions were captured by the camera.  
  
“I’m home.” Jun entered the apartment just in time for the part where Sho was going to start talking about the marriage meeting. Sho didn’t even bother looking up at his lover and just kept his eyes glued to the TV screen, making sure he was recording the episode on his DVR for future reference. “You’re watching Shiyagare?”  
  
“Mhmm, shush.” Sho replied, focused on watching the episode.  
  
Jun dropped his bag on the couch and sat on the floor next to Sho, giving the older man a light peck on the cheek. “Sho-kun…” Jun practically purred in Sho’s ear, nosing at his neck and trying to get his attention.  
  
But Sho wasn’t fazed, he will not be defeated like this. As soon as the camera panned to Jun, he sat upright, a finger pointed towards the television like a little kid.  
  
“Your face!”  
  
  
  
“Handsome as always.” Jun quipped.  
  
“It’s true but shut up.” Sho responded. “Look at your expression in that! You're secretly laughing! That was a fake shocked expression! Look!” He continued to watch.   
  
  
  
“There it is again!” He said once Jun was shown on screen again with his cheeky smile. “You can’t tell me now that you don’t have any secrets about this.”  
  
  
  
"You even looked so pleased by the end!" Sho continued, pointing at the TV screen.  
  
Jun stared at Sho with a blank face but he ended up laughing as Sho continued his crazed monologue. He stood up and left Sho alone on the floor.  
  
“What do you want for dinner, Sho-san?” Jun asked, ignoring Sho’s obsession about his  _“secret”_. Sho shrugged in reply, opting to giving Jun the cold shoulder if he wasn’t going to cooperate. He was so mad that he still didn’t get an answer out of Jun even after having actual proof.  
  
Sho stayed quiet but he could hear a soft snickering noise coming from the kitchen. Soon enough, he could smell pasta cooking and he knew his cold shoulder resolve will slowly crumble.  _Damn Matsumoto Jun and his wicked ways_.  
  
“I cooked your favourite pasta. Let’s eat dinner.” Jun said, poking him on the head.  
  
“I won’t eat dinner unless you tell me your secret.” Sho blurted out, regretting his words immediately because  _pasta._ But he had to endure, Jun’s bound to crack soon.  
  
Jun only smiled in reply. “Ah, really? Alright then, suit yourself.” He said, getting a plate of pasta from the kitchen and sitting right next to Sho—eating pasta while watching TV.  
  
Sho could feel his stomach grumbling and if his stomach could speak, he was sure they were rebelling right now. “You’re such a fucking prick.” Sho pouted, his eyes not leaving the TV.  
  
“I can feed you, if you want.” Jun teased, bumping his shoulder with Sho. Sho just rolled his eyes at him and ignored him.  
  
A good 20 minutes had passed and Sho could feel himself starving. He fought the urge to get up and just devour all the pasta that was probably left for him by Jun. He could also feel that Jun was constantly glancing at him, probably worried about his well-being—Jun knew how much Sho loved pasta.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to eat?” Jun asked, trying to give a plate full of pasta to Sho. The older man shook his head in reply but was betrayed by the cry of his stomach. “You’re starving, Sho-kun.” Jun observed, looking like a sad puppy.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for you.” Sho retorted more harshly than he intended. He knew his pitiful state was somewhat working, he really just had to push the button on Jun’s caring persona. Jun placed the plate next to him, stood up and came back with something in his pocket. “What’s that?” Sho asked curiously.  
  
“Eat up first then I’ll tell you.” Jun said with a teasing smile. Sho nodded and did as he was told, not because he was too curious but more because he was too hungry. “So, that Shiyagare right?”  
  
“Yeah. What was so funny about the marriage meeting thing?” Sho asked with a mouthful of pasta. Jun laughed, getting a photo from his pocket. “Who’s that? Your relative?” Sho asked again, coming closer to the photo for a proper look.  
  
“No. Look at it properly. I know you know who this is.” Jun prompted him, giving Sho the photo for a better look.  
  
After a while of staring at it, Sho finally realized who it was and the shock on his face was enough to make Jun laugh so hard that it made him tear up. Sho practically threw the plate away, a little bit of sauce clinging on his face.  
  
“That’s her! That’s the woman I met before! Why do you have her marriage picture? Do you know her?” Sho asked in a flurry of words along with a few more questions that Jun didn’t understand. Sho was looking both confused and curious.  
  
“Alright, calm down.” Jun said, holding on Sho’s shoulder (trying his best not to do the nadegata joke), stopping him from fidgeting in his seat. “Promise you won’t get mad?” He added, wiping the sauce off of Sho’s face that made the older man’s heart skip a beat.  
  
At that, Sho became silent. “That depends, is it something I should be mad about?”  
  
“That depends.” Jun answered vaguely. “You do love me, right, Sho-kun?” He asked straightforwardly like he always does. Sho narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jun.  
  
“Yes…?” Sho cautiously replied, earning himself a light punch and a death glare from Jun. He laughed in response, massaging his arm. “Of course I do. Come on, spill it.”  
  
“I kind of…did something…” Jun dragged on, slowly telling his story with an amused expression. “…to have her not like you…” He continued. Sho waited. “…I kind of…set her up with this guy—” Jun pointed at the groom in the picture. “He’s my friend.” He ended with a laugh.  
  
“What?!” Sho responded with a mock anger. Jun hit him again on the head this time, both of them laughing. “You ruined my marriage meeting!” Sho laughed aloud. “How did you even know I had an omiai in the first place?”  
  
Jun scratched his nape, suddenly shy about it. “Well, your mom…” He started and he didn’t have to finish because Sho already knew. He knew how his mother tends to ramble on and on about him and how she was so proud that he’s in an omiai even though he’s already in the entertainment business.  
  
Oh little did his mother know that he’ll one day end up with this dork in front of him.  
  
It was Sho’s turn to smirk. “So…enlighten me, then,” He started and his smirk could probably rival that of Jun’s. “Why’d you come in between a possible opportunity for true love?”  
  
Jun scowled, trying to hit his boyfriend again but Sho managed to shield himself from it this time, making sure to hold onto Jun’s arm to prevent more violence from happening.  
  
“What  _‘true love’_.” Jun hissed, clearly annoyed, pulling his arm away from Sho’s grasp. Sho laughed at him, enjoying this kind of jealously childish attitude from the younger. “It definitely wasn’t going to be true love, you didn’t even know her. I was protecting you from being used, you know, you can’t trust people when you’re a celebrity.” Jun tried to reason out.  
  
Sho clicked his tongue. “Hey now, she’s a great woman—well-mannered, beautiful and really nice. Don’t go around bad mouthing her.” He told Jun who sighed and nodded in defeat.  
  
“I know that. She  _is_ very nice and just, a really good person.” Jun admitted because she knew the girl, he’s met her quite a lot since his friend and her got married.  
  
Sho just rolled his eyes. “Another reason?” He asked with a grin.  
  
“Well…it wasn’t true love…” Jun started and Sho waited. He paused before saying, “It wasn’t true love because you’re so gay.” He ended with a laugh. Sho had to nod at that.  
  
“Well, you’re right but at that time, I wasn’t. Not yet anyway.” Sho laughed. He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. He still hasn’t gotten the answer that he wanted. “Come on now, you can do better than this, Matsumoto.” He said. “Why?” He repeated the question.  
  
Silence.  
  
“You know why.” Jun answered softly with a frown, facing away from Sho and occupying himself with the plate of pasta on the center table.  
  
Of course Sho knew why, Jun was practically all over him since junior days and that was never secret. Well, granted that there were those cold years when they became a bit awkward with each other (which was all his fault, really) but they got past that and here they were now.  
  
Sho smiled, the smile that reached his eyes and showed all his hamster teeth. It sounds cheesy but he felt like his heart was going to explode. He loved it when Jun’s being shy and tries to hide his embarrassment by acting annoyed. After a few seconds of silence, Jun chanced a glance at Sho who was still staring at him. “What?”  
  
Sho shook his head, pursing his lips and turning to face away from Jun.  
  
“Nothing.” Sho replied, the smile still on his face as he let out a deep breath to calm his heart. “It’s just—I find it incredible that you sabotaged my omiai 8 years ago.” Sho laughed, leaning back on the couch. “You must have loved me a lot back then, huh?” He smiled.  
  
Jun turned to face Sho again. “For the record, I’d sabotage it again if you even think about going to an omiai at this point on.” Jun started, making Sho laugh even more. “And what do you mean  _‘back then’_? I still love you a lot even today, you idiot. Maybe even more.” He replied harshly.  
  
Sho had to purse his lips again, blood rushing to his face at the bold confession. Sometimes, he can’t fathom how he can still be so shy with Jun even after years of being together. This was the reason that he wanted to hear and now that he’s heard it, he’s acting like a teenage girl madly in love. It was so dumb.  
  
“Sorry for ruining your marriage plans though.” Jun broke the silence. Sho turned to look at him who was wearing the dumbest grin in the world, not the least bit sorry for what he did.  
  
“You’re such a child.” Sho commented with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, I am. And I’m sorry that you’ll have to be stuck with this child instead of that ‘well-mannered, beautiful and really nice’ lady from your marriage meeting.” Jun chuckled as he repeated Sho’s words back at him, slowly leaning in towards Sho.  
  
Sho shook his head, “It’s fine. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sho said before their lips met in a sweet and simple kiss. Sho smiled in the middle of the kiss, thinking that ruining his marriage plans was definitely the best thing that Jun’s ever done for him.  
  
Well, maybe not the  _best thing_ as the best thing was probably going to happen in a few seconds as their kiss turned passionate and Jun’s skilled hands managed to expertly find its way to his pants.  
  
Yup, ruining his marriage plans was the  _second_ best thing.  
  
Sakurai Sho was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to stay away from Sakumoto angst because dude, fics of these two are so angsty, they need to take a break. Haha! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Random, isn't it? :P Good night! Still have work tomorrow. Haha XD


End file.
